Merlin! Who am I?
by SupernaturalHPfreak
Summary: Harry gets sent into the past to the founders age... RR/HP
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this is a new story...**

* * *

Everyone thought Harry Potter a madman when the new Minister strolled into the small cell.

Harry had stared into the ministers face with so much anger the minister backed up.

"Come here to hang me?" He snarled as he saw the minister shudder as a dementor swept past. Harry raised an eyebrow. Those dementors still remembered him and his powerful patronus in his third year. They seemed to respect him for that and that was the sole reason Harry had been able to survive those two terrifying years in Azkaban.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, yes." The minister said in that silky voice all dark wizards had. He lowered his arm down slightly and out of the sleeve a thick scroll fell out. Harry raised an eyebrow as the minister unrolled it and cleared his throat. "It has been decided," He said slowly as if talking to a mad person. "To execute you by throwing you into the veil."

Any remaining colour on Harrys face disappeared with that statement. The minister grinned wickedly.  
Harry rose his bowed head to look straight at the minister.

"Do what you want with me but my ghost will always haunt you, to the end of your days."

...

It was exactly three days later that Harry stood in front of that jeering and screaming crowd, on the podium head bowed and held down by two aurors. The minister had decided only minutes before Harry had been brought to the podium, to whip Harry with a cursed whip and _then _throw him into the veil to show everyone what could happen to them.

Harry bit his lip in concentration, he was _not _going to cry out. Never.

Once more the whip hit his raw and bleeding back and Harry shuddered. _34th, _he thought, _this is the 34__th_ time.

Harry closed his eyes tight as the 35th slash crossed his back and then suddenly he couldn't feel anything. The pain was gone. His eyes opened with surprise and he gazed at the crowd which thought him unconscious already. He felt blood tickle down his bare and raw back and he knew the injuries were still there. The pain was just so bad he couldn't feel it anymore. His magic prevented him from feeling it.

With his last efforts Harry raised his head using his anger as energy.

He ignored the gasps that flirted throughout the room and his gaze fixed on one particular group. He smirked painfully at the family of red-heads and that single bushy haired girl standing next to a tall red-head. It was almost as if Harry was slowly forgetting their names.

His thoughts were interrupted when a rotten tomato hit his blue/purple eye. Every single humane thought disappeared from his mind. Suddenly his mind was as clear as crystals. He knew exactly where everyone stood and what was happening.

He let the anger explode in him and take control of him. Suddenly energy was bubbling inside, he threw himself to the side as he felt the two aurors hands slacken.

Harry whipped around and hit their heads against each other. The result: they fell unconscious. Harry then saw the arm holding the whip swing back then with full force at him. Harry smiled grimly and ducked just as the whip flew over his head and hitting the third auror which had just been walking up to the podium.

A scream filled the air as the whip hit him full in the face.

Harry ignored the still jeering and shouting crowd as he threw himself onto the man with the whip and the tobacco sac on his head. As soon as the man was brought to the ground Harry jumped up and was about to continue to run when he felt a force pic him up.

Harry stared with horror as he sank into the veil. He tried to push himself back using his arms as if he were swimming but nothing happened, he just fell deeper and deeper.

Harry turned his head only in time to see the three red flashes of three stunning spells. They met in exactly the same place Harry had been standing moments ago.

The last thing he saw was the ministry crashing down.

* * *

**Ok, so that was the prologue, future chapters will be longer...**

**~SNHPF  
**


	2. Chapter 2

At first Harry didn't want to open his eyes. But somehow he knew something was waiting for him. He fluttered his eyes open then once more scrunched them shut as the light blinded him. Slowly he once more opened his eyes.

His first thought was, _huh? _Harry rubbed his eyes, annoyed that everything was so blurry. _If I can see so badly, _thought Harry, _there must be a pair of gla__sses lying about. _Blindly he groped around with his hand, only to find something made out of metal and glass. He picked up his glasses and put them on.

His next thought was, _wow. _

Harry was lying in a king sized bed in a huge room. The covers on him were made out of very fine silk and he found himself marvelling them. To his right and left there were two bed side tables. On top of one, (the one where his glasses had been a second ago) there was a goblet of water and a book. The other one was empty.

Harry continued looking around the room. The ancient and heavy curtains were drawn and not a single beam of light seemed to seek through them. The only light came from the candle chandelier that hung from the ceiling.

There was a portrait from across him. It filled almost the whole wall. But there was no one in it, only a black smudgy canvas. He tried to read the plaque but he was too far away. Harry's gaze turned to the left where he saw a big arch that led to another room. To his right he could see a pair of double doors, presumably leading to the hallway.

It was in fact at that very moment that they were slammed open.

Instantly Harry lifted his covers up to his chin and he cuddled next to the edge of the bed, farthest away from the doors. A man stormed into the room with the air of an aristocrat.  
He was tall, with silky black hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were a dark, dark black (If black could be darker than it already was). His beard was thick and one could have used it to hide a weak jaw but this was not the case, his jaw was strong. Harry found himself disliking him already. He was dressed in flowing red robes. The colour of blood. The man gazed at Harry with an annoyed expression.

"Salazar! No!" Harry changed his focus to meet the eyes of a very intelligent looking woman.

She was medium sized with electric blue eyes and a youthful face. Her chestnut hair flowed down her body with gracefulness. She had a pale blue robes on with a nice tiara on her head. Harry found himself liking her instantly.

"Who are you?" Asked the man - Salazar, in a dangerous voice. Harry's eyes widened as he searched for his name. Any name.

"I-I-I don't know, sir." He muttered, very scared. He tried to recall something, anything. How old he was or something similar. Nothing came to him. Then suddenly a word came to him, in fact two. "I-I-I think its Draco, sir, Draco Granger." He stared into the man's face.  
Understanding dawned on both faces.

"You've lost your memory." Stated the woman. Harry nodded slightly. "Can you remember anything?" Harry tried to recall something once more. He shook his head, panicked.

"No, ma-am, I can only remember my name." He said. The man frowned.

"The good thing is _we _know who _you are._" Seeing Harry's desperate expression he continued. "You are Merlin Wolfsbane, a druid."

"How do you know?" Harry asked confused. The man rolled his eyes and he gestured to Harry's hand. Harry stared, on his hand he could see a circle tattoo. It was a simple circle with a line through it, apparently the sign of a druid.

"Oh," Harry muttered. Or now known as Merlin.

"Salazar, we haven't introduced our selves yet." Said the woman and Merlin's gaze slithered to her.  
Somehow the name Salazar was familiar.

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw, and the grumpy old man is Salazar Slytherin." She said. Harry gazed at both of them for a few minutes. Was it possible that he knew them? Their names possibly?

"Ah, yes and Rowena wanted me to tell you the druids have fallen, Uther Pendragon, king of Araluen **(****A/N: Araluen was one of the many names ancient England had) **has killed them." Said Slytherin.

...

Harry - or rather Merlin woke up late that afternoon feeling a little worse.

His back hurt like hell and after the healer quickly checked it he confirmed that some black ooze was coming out of the injuries. Apparently Merlin had gotten a blood poisoning which was slowly spreading around his body.

Somehow Merlin knew he was to die before the healer even said it.

The good thing was the blood poisoning and the pain was so much he didn't even feel it. And so as his last few days on earth he slowly slipped his feet out of the bed. He shivered as his feet touched the cold stone floor.

He made it to the door without any incidents.

He shivered once more. He was bare chested and had only a pair of leather trousers on him. That day all the inhabitants of the castle were away on some errands and no one stopped Merlin as he walked to the very edge of the lake, next to the forbidden forest.

He sat down on the grass as his feet splashed in the water and he gazed at the summer sunset. He felt like it would be the last sunset he would ever see. He felt the person coming to him before he even heard the voice.

A seemingly cute girl sat down beside him.

She was dressed in a short white dress that barely reached he knees. Her feet were bare. The girls eyes were peaceful and bright, full of life. Her hair was a very bright pure blond. She couldn't be older than 13. The thing that shocked Merlin most were her pale, pale eyes and pointed ears. An elf.

Only she wasn't that dirty house-elf but obviously a pure high elf.

"Hello." She said, gazing at the horizon as well. Harry smiled.

"Hi."

"Does it hurt?" She asked. Merlin understood what she was talking about.

"It hurts so much I don't even feel it." He muttered under his breath. (which she heard) Suddenly the girl turned to him.

"I can change that." She said. Merlin turned to her, surprised.

"How could you, I have blood poisoning." He told her. She smiled.

"Oh, humans are so ignorant of high elves. I could turn you into an elf." She smiled again. And suddenly Merlin felt his heart flutter, he shuffled a little closer to her. She rose an eyebrow.

"What _is _your name?"

"I have no name, I am the wild."

"That would be very welcome, only first tell me what would happen?" Merlin rose an eyebrow.

"You would become an elf." She told him blankly, then she shook her head as if trying to clear her mind, "You know, I sent you here." She muttered. Merlin blinked.

"Sorry?"

"You are from the future and I sent you here so you could learn enough to beat the dark lord in your time." To Merlin this seemed like the most bizarre story he had ever heard, then again, he couldn't exactly remember anything.

"As if!" He exclaimed. As he felt a sharp pain in his back, he gasped.  
The girl looked at him pleadingly.

"Tell me, do you want this?" Another jab of pain made Merlin cry out.

"Y-yes."

Anyone watching would have seen a girl swiftly standing up and waving her hand over a boy then they would see her disappear with a pop an the boy suddenly lie down peacefully. In fact an old peasant saw this and he stared, magic was strongly forbidden in that kingdom. But he waved his hand dismissing the idea and went back to ploughing the ground while biting a piece of straw.


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin opened one eye with difficulty. God, he was tired. Slowly he raised his head and blinked a couple of times. He was once more in the room he had woken up only a day ago.

It was still the same but... he swore everything was sharper than before. His eyes turned to the glasses lying on the bedside table and he frowned. Then shrugged. Who cared, at least he could see better.

He got an even greater shock when he looked out of the window and saw a white sky and snowflakes dancing down to the already white countryside as if presents from god.

Merlin blinked once more. Snow? In _Summer? _Slowly he shook his head as he realized he had probably been in coma for the last few months. He took a deep breath as Merlin tried not to hyperventilate.

His head fell back on the cushion as his neck got to tired to hold up his head. Merlin took a deep breath and was surprised when thousands of smells were registered by his brain. He blinked. S_o,_ he thought, _my senses are better. I wonder what happened. _It was then that it hit him. The girl! The elf!

All the memories were suddenly flooding back. Gingerly his hand went to his right ear. Yup. A pointy elegant ear (from what he could feel). As he was going to remove his hand it brushed against a strand of hair and he stopped.

He threw his hand through his hair to find that it was now a fine silk-like type of hair.

There was a sudden click that disturbed the peaceful silence as the door opened. Merlin remained motionless as a head poked through the small gap and it opened to reveal a blonde girl about his age with baby blue eyes.

She closed the door with one hand as the other held a bowl of water which was currently resting against her eye-colour matching dress. When she closed the door she picked the bowl up with both hands.

Slowly she walked up to Merlin not even glancing at him and placed the bowl onto the bedside table. Then she pulled out a rag from the bowl and squirted all the water out of it.

That was when Merlin yawned unexpectedly. Several things happened at once.

The girl jumped and the rag flew into the air. Her hand met the bowl which was tipped over and landed on Merlin making him jump, grimace and whine at the same time as the cold water chilled his bones.

The whole effect was finished when the rag fell upon the girls head.

Two gazes met and they both outright laughed. Eventually the laughter was weak enough to speak.

"I'm _so _sorry, master Merlin! Really, I am." She blushed the colour of a bright tomato. Merlin grinned like the cat from Alice in wonderland.

"It's all right, I had to wake up eventually." He said with a joyful tone. He threw the soaked bed covers off himself and threw his legs out of the bed. The girl continued blushing.

"I'm so sorr-"

"Really it's all right. What's your name?" Merlin managed to ask the girl between small fits of laughter.  
She still managed to blush again.

"Glenda, Glenda Longbottom," She muttered. Merlin stood up and found he was a little taller than before, possibly a head or so taller than the girl. He was unstable for the first few moments but then Glenda steadied him by the elbow.

"Thanks," he threw her a grateful smile. She blushed again.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Merlin shrugged.

"I need a bath, besides the bed is too wet for me to lie in." She giggled and Merlin rolled his eyes at how _she _had interpreted the sentence.

"You have a personal water fall in your chambers, just through that door. The water comes from the earth and it's steaming hot everywhere. You should try it out." She said in a professional way. Merlin nodded his thanks and stumbled to the room she had pointed out.

...

When Merlin came out of the steaming ever on going waterfall he was as red as a tomato to the very tips of his ears. As he had showered behind a small wall which one could walk around.

He emerged out of that small wash closet and with a towel wrapped around the lower part of his body walked back into the main chambers. The bed was already dry as if dried by magic (which it probably was) and a new set of robes were lying on the made bed.

The room had been slightly transformed to a more cosy room, with an armchair facing the fire and a thick carpet. There was a tall book case in the corner filled with books. Glenda was gone.

Merlin put the robes on and slid into the armchair and picked out a thick book which looked interesting enough.

It spoke about phoenixes and after several paragraphs Merlin was already very fascinated by the whole subject.

Three hours later, when he was close to finishing the book there was a sharp rap on the door and Merlin had to fight the urge to ignore the person.

"Enter." He called out tiredly.

The door opened to find an irritated possibly angry Salazar Slytherin. The man glared at him as he closed the door.

"Ah, you are awake." He muttered. And Merlin could feel the anger floating at him in waves. "Glenda told the truth." Seeing Merlin wasn't affected by the sound of the voice Salazar's face became expressionless and he relaxed moving to a more neutral stance not as intimidating as before. And he raised an eyebrow.

Merlin clocked his head to the side. Some part of him didn't want to be afraid and run any more. Slytherin took a deep breath and conjured up a big enough armchair to hold him and he sat down, gazing at Merlin with an unblinking stare.

Merlin stared back.

"We have matters to discuss." Slytherin said.


End file.
